ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Richtecton
Richtecton is a bizarre subterranean monster made of pure energy. It sustains itself by absorbing potential and kinetic energy from the earth around it, and as such will target anything that moves on the surface for more sustenance, causing devastating earthquakes. Appearance Richtecton has no body or physical appearance; it is merely an energy signature located underground. The only indication of its actual presence is the earthquakes it produces, which vary in terms of intensity depending on how much kinetic energy it has absorbed and used up. History Kit's Continuity Central Space Universe One day long ago, on Planet Zwir, a large earthquake broke out from nowhere, destroying one of the planet's biggest cities. Except this wasn't any normal earthquake: it didn't end. Those that attempted to evacuate were seemingly chased by tremors, while staying completely still in a shelter proved to be the way to survive. Eventually, the "quake" lost note of all movement and left the city, tremors moving in a direct path as if alive, seeming to shrink along the way. The thing's next target was a large watering hole, injuring or killing various monsters which came there to drink. The Alien Zwir assumed these incidents to be the work of a burrowing kaiju, giving it the codename Richtecton. However, when X-ray technology was deployed from aircraft tracking the monster, they found no kaiju at all. This could only mean one thing: Richtecton was the earthquake itself! The Alien Zwir called for help from the Space Garrison to deal with this bizarre monster. Ultraman Magnus and Ultrawoman Tetra, back to Space Ranger duty after thousands of years raising their son Adam to the age where he could go to Academy, were sent to Planet Zwir to take action. Weighing their options, Magnus and Tetra took disguises and had a discussion with the native geologists, seismologists, and megabiologists. Together, they devised a plan to stop Richtecton. Heading to its last known location, Magnus and Tetra transformed and had a sparring match to create large amounts of movement to attract the energy beast. The ground soon began to shake, and with that, Magnus dove into the ground, putting his digging skills to work. Meanwhile, Tetra used her telekinesis to restrain Richtecton's vibrations, preventing it from spreading. Soon, a huge chunk of land rose up from the ground: Magnus had dug out the floor from beneath where Richtecton hid! Using his Ultra Knuckle, Magnus helped his wife encase the quake monster in a giant barrier sphere, and the two carried it into space. Released into the vacuum, the land Richtecton resided in would have become an asteroid, but now its own massive energy became its greatest enemy. Unable to endure the shaking, bits of earth were expelled from the landmass and drifted into space, and with no other land to travel to, the area Richtecton could occupy grew smaller and smaller, as did the potential energy it could use to sustain itself. It and its surroundings shrunk and shrunk until it shook one final dust particle apart at a subatomic level, ending the quake monster and its menace. After Richtecton's defeat, scientists from both the Land of Light and Planet Zwir studied and even tried to replicate the physiology of the bizarre monster, trying to figure out just what it was and how it worked. Its origins remain unclear to this day, with the most popular theory being that it's merely from a dimension with weird physics like Gan Q. Ultrawoman Hex Richtecton is scheduled to appear in this series. Powers and Abilities * Living Earthquake: Richtecton is a sentient mass of kinetic energy that travels through the ground. As such, wherever it goes, it causes devastating earthquakes, their rating on the Richter scale increasing depending on how much energy it has. * Energy Absorption: Richtecton continuously absorbs potential energy from the earth around it and converts it into kinetic energy to sustain itself. It can also absorb kinetic energy directly. Weaknesses * Land Requirement: Richtecton cannot exist without some form of ground to move through, as it absorbs all its energy from friction within the earth. If it runs out of landmass, and thus energy, it will break itself down, ceasing to exist. ** Isolation: If the landmass Richtecton is in is separated from any other terrain, Richtecton is trapped and will shake itself apart unless contact is made with another source of earth. * Energy Limit: Too much energy can be just as dangerous for Richtecton as too little. Although it constantly releases excess energy through its quakes, forcing it to stop or simply overloading it with beams will eventually expand the "particle matrix" composing its body beyond its limits. This dissolves the matrix, releasing all its stored energy in a large tremor and an explosion. Trivia * Richtecton is inspired by Spiral from Ultraman Jonias, several disaster movies, and the Energy Monster from WordGirl of all things. * Richtecton's name is derived from the Richter scale and plate tectonics. * Thank you Sol for helping me figure out the physics of this thing. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:This Is A Crazy Idea Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultrawoman Hex Category:Ultraman Megalos